


[Breddy]梦想成真

by TenJujubes



Series: Breddy [2]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenJujubes/pseuds/TenJujubes
Summary: Eddy一直有个很奇妙的想法：他想变成Brett的小提琴。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Series: Breddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048372
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //是小甜饼，eddy有一天变成brett的小提琴的故事，唔不知道是不是已经有太太写过了我就图个开心555
> 
> //BE
> 
> //本来想写无差的但是看了一遍觉得自己写的应该是BE......果然还是对A🐑念念不忘呜呜呜

Eddy一直有个很奇妙的想法：他想变成Brett的小提琴。

最开始这个想法冒出来的时候，他是没有别的想法的，只是单纯的在看到某人每天对小提琴精心照顾时，觉得当个小提琴真好，长寿，会被人好好照顾，并且还能和演奏者一起演绎那些乐曲。最重要的是，他只需要用音乐去感受，用音乐去表达，用音乐去交流，不用在社交中努力逼迫自己表达，也不用压抑心中的紧张。

他知道小提琴也有特色的。在他这么多年接触小提琴的经历中，每一把琴都不一样，音色，琴品，就像每个人都有独特的个性一样。

所以他一直觉得自己的这个想法非常浪漫，妙极了，不仅能让自己舒服的生活，还能和喜欢的人一起诠释音乐。

但是当他偶然有次和Brett开玩笑说如果小提琴也有灵魂会不会因为主人不练琴而气到恶意找虫虫自杀时，他突然意识到自己的这个想法是多么微妙。

......如果小提琴也有触觉呢？如果它不仅仅拥有灵魂，那个泛着光泽的橙色木板就是肉身呢？再联想到小提琴f孔的谐音梗......

Eddy觉得自己不能再这么想下去了，这种想法如果被Brett知道了绝对会被dead face攻击。他可不想被盯的发毛。

然后，某一天清晨，当他睁开眼睛感叹今天休息可以好好放松一下的时候，本应立即出现在眼前的熟悉天花板被一片漆黑取代，Eddy觉得：

是梦还没醒吧。

但是当他重新闭上眼，准备动手掐自己大腿一下时，他发现，他可以感受到自己手和大腿的存在，但却无法操控他们。

好家伙，这下他更肯定自己这是在做梦了，说不定还是什么小时候妈妈提到过的鬼压床，他在心里嘟囔着。既然还在梦中，不如就再睡一会儿，反正今天是休息日嘛。

——

Brett是自然醒的，正如Eddy说的，这是他的技能，即使今天没有工作，在没有闹钟的情况下他还是能准时醒过来，简称“绝对睡感”。

刚刚睁开眼的时候，人还不是太清醒，所以Brett在温暖的被子里又静静躺了一会，直到俏皮的日光透过窗帘从被角偷偷移动到他半睁的眼皮上，他才皱起整张脸迅速抬手保护自己的眼睛。无声叹了口气，他还是坐了起来。

坐起来的第一件事是拿起床头柜的手机，解锁滑开，看到ins并没有发来什么消息，他推测Eddy还没起床。

想了想，Brett还是打开了聊天窗口，敲下几行字：

“bro，练琴么？3mil近在眼前了，你醒了我就去找你。”

“还可以再玩几把明星大乱斗^_^”

锁定屏幕后，他拨弄了几下睡翘的头发，准备下床洗漱。

洗漱完毕后Brett拿着手机走到客厅给自己倒了一杯水，坐下后他还是滑开了手机--

Eddy还是没有消息。

这家伙今天睡得真久，估计上午是不会有什么消息了吧。

他在“现在赶往Eddy家喊他起床”和“先在家练会琴，中午再去打扰”中犹豫，早点去可以多和Eddy待一会儿，但练琴他们还是先各自一个房间单练，最后再合几遍，不如他现在在家练一会，这样就有借口看他练琴然后顺便提点建议了。

好的，就这么决定了。这么想的Brett又从冰箱里拿出两片吐司放在烤面包机里热上，顺便给自己热了杯牛奶，并且拆了一个茶包放了进去，自制奶茶！我真厉害，一会可以告诉Eddy。

——

当Eddy再次醒来的时候，他是被奇怪的噪音和突然出现的光芒吵醒的。他下意识地想用手臂挡光，却发现自己仍然无法控制自己的身体。

他并不觉得自己这次还在做梦，因为他有很明显的被吵醒的迹象，并且就在他的耳边，他听到了什么拉链被拉开的声音。

Eddy想象自己偏头眯了眯眼，试图缓解眼睛的不适，但他惊恐地发现，自己的视角并没有发生变化，还是一条刺眼的白光缝隙，并且在下一秒，缝隙光速扩大，更刺眼了，他不由得又闭上了眼。

他听到了一声叹息。

有什么柔软的东西盖在自己身上，之前Eddy理所当然地认为那是他的被子，但现在，“被子”被人揭开了，顺便带走了几分暖意，Eddy打了个激灵，又睁开了眼。

这次他适应的很快，眼睛迅速对焦，他看到了Brett的大脸。

他很想大叫一声，说Brett你就算来叫我起床也不用离这么近吧啊喂！

但是他没有发出任何声音，而且Brett的表情也有点奇怪，过于正经，不像是会恶作剧掀开被子喊他起床的表情。

直到脖子传来一阵温热，像是被什么柔软的东西贴住，随之而来的仿佛被抱起来的超重感让他一阵头晕，然后是被轻轻放在粗糙布料上的触感。

Eddy转动瞳孔（如果现在的他有的话），发现Brett正在他的上方调节弓毛的松紧。

他终于感到不对劲了！

Brett看他的眼神完全不像是在看一个人，而且还能轻松的把他抱起来放在旁边，结合他看到的Brett腿边半开的琴盒盖子，他合理推测自己变成Brett的小提琴了。

这是什么超越科学认知的非自然现象！

Eddy现在非常害怕，尽管之前他确实有想过当一把小提琴，而且私心想要被Brett拥有，这并不意味着他这个荒唐的想法在这个信奉科学的世界会实现！

但是真身只是一块木头的他什么都干不了，只能眼睁睁看着Brett在他的屁股上架好肩托，拎着他的脖子把琴夹在了自己的肩上。

Eddy现在全身都绷紧了，当然木头是不存在什么绷紧不绷紧一说的，弦也一样，但这似乎会影响弦和琴身的震动。

Brett的下巴隔着一层腮托压在自己肚子上的触感简直要了命了，还有琴弓，在自己的触觉里貌似是左胳膊和左手，Brett的右手就这么搭着自己的手背，骨节分明的指节甚至有部分与自己的缠在一起，力度不轻不重，就像，就像恋人十指相扣一样。

琴弓搭在弦上，是Brett准备调音，当弓毛与琴弦接触摩擦后，Eddy并没有什么怪异的感觉，或者他的注意力全都在Brett与他接触的部位，他不自觉的哼了一声，高度紧张的Eddy想要闭嘴，但物理规则不允许，只要弓毛与琴弦还有相互作用，琴声便不会停止，尽管Eddy理性地告诉自己Brett只会听到琴声而不是自己哼哼唧唧，他还是觉得糟透了，恨不得把自己的耳朵关掉，最庆幸的是小提琴这玩意不会改变温度或者颜色。

奇怪的是，Brett只拉了几下，调整了几次下巴的位置，就放下了小提琴，拿着琴弓又往琴盒走去。

“是松香不够了么？”

他听到Brett这么嘟囔着，但是天呐，他保证自己作为小提琴本体，松香绝对是够的！天知道他刚刚听自己的声音这投射有多大！

感受到左胳膊被毛巾一样的东西擦过，留下了一层粉腻的附着物，Eddy觉得他马上要遭殃了。

果不其然，上好松香的Brett再次拿起Eddy试了试，调好了音，开始练琴。

而Eddy忍受着胳膊和肚子的黏腻，还要招架Brett一脸严肃地盯着他，虽然他知道Brett只是在找音，证据就是在他胸上乱摸的手指，但是Eddy觉得再让他这么近距离地看好友的脸，自己对他的喜欢下次就瞒不住了！

——

Brett觉得他的小提琴今天有些问题。

刚拿出来的时候还不觉得，调音的时候感觉声音太干涩了，试了好几次，可是他再怎么放松也还是无法改变这个让他不习惯的音色，于是他从满脑子不切实际的可能的理由中挑了一个最有可能的—松香不够了吧—尽管他前天练琴的时候才擦过松香。

擦完再试，好像感觉好了点，虽然还是感觉很奇怪，但Brett并不认为这两天他的小提琴待在琴盒里会发生什么受损的奇怪事件，湿度计也显示空气没什么问题，可能明天需要去Olaf那里再看看，让专业的来检查。

今天的练琴状态也不太好，可能是Eddy没有在平常的时间回复他，与以前不同的日程让他心里别扭，想去找Eddy，又觉得Eddy确实需要好好休息不能打扰，在多次尝试练习西贝柳斯被音色困扰之后，Brett选择练习基本功，并且尝试忽略那奇怪的音色问题

说实话，今天Brett还觉得他的小提琴有个地方不对劲，就是温度。不管是指板，琴身，琴弓，当他从琴盒里拿出它的时候，他的体感告诉他，这把琴温度偏高，超出环境温度有些多，多到没练多久Brett再次烦躁起来。

多次尝试无果的Brett最后决定先暂时放下练琴，等到Eddy家了再和他一起研究一下，实在不行今天下午就拿去给Olaf看一下好了。

重新把琴收好，坐在客厅刷了会ins，还没有收到Eddy回复的他觉得非常无聊，异常无聊，无聊到爆了

然后Brett收拾了一下，决定开车去喊那个家伙起床

——

Eddy眨了眨眼，眼前还是一片漆黑。琴盒一阵颠簸，结合刚刚听到的汽车鸣笛声，Brett在开车，应该是去他家找他吧，这是之前他们的惯例，虽然是休息日，但两个人都还是想跟对方在一起，不管是这样更容易讨论出新点子，还是能浪的更开心。

他现在已经从刚刚的练琴事件中缓过来了，他不知道Brett练了多久琴，对于他来说，那段时间仿佛被无限拉长，他花了很久时间冥想来让这段诡异的记忆沉睡在脑海深处，然后他发现因为哼哼了太久，自己的喉咙现在就像被火灼烧过一样，极度缺水。

刻意忽略掉羞愧和心动之后，Eddy终于开始思考后续发展。不知道自己为什么会变成小提琴，不知道自己还会不会变回去，不知道Brett发现自己不见了会怎么办，更不知道如果自己变回去了要怎么跟Brett解释，更不知道以后该怎么和他相处……

啊啊啊啊啊太难了。

自己为什么会变成小提琴？

不知道啊难道是小提琴之神听到了自己的幻想所以高兴的满足了我吗？？？

还会不会变回去？

如果变不回去那就没什么可想的了，安安心心被伺候然后实现心中的幻想不就好了！唔就是不知道Brett会不会以为他死了然后再也不拉小提琴了啊。（某人还是对自己在Brett心中占有的地位挺有自信的哈

那万一变回去了，要告诉Brett真相么？发生了这么奇幻的事情，他大概...不会相信吧，但如果不告诉他真相的话，欺骗绝对会让某人当场变脸，好几天才能哄回来的那种。

那就……

还没等Eddy下定决心，他感觉到自己又被拎起来了

应该是到他家了。

——

Brett一手提着琴盒一手从裤兜里掏出钥匙，轻轻松松打开了门。

“Eddy？”

没有人回应。果然还在睡觉啊。

随手把琴放在客厅的地上，Brett走向卧室，在Eddy的床上，被子隆起一个鼓包。但当他走进的时候，底下却是空的。

探手伸进被子里摸了摸，冷的，人应该已经起来不短时间了，但被子为什么还好好的被固定成被人盖着的形状？Brett有些疑惑，但也没有多想，可能Eddy出门了吧。

他重新回到客厅，却发现Eddy正端坐在客厅地板上，愣愣地盯着前方，这把Brett吓了一跳。

“Eddy？！你刚刚去哪了？怎么没看到你？”

地上的人还是没有反应。

Brett走过去把人从琴盒边上拉起来，拍了拍Eddy的肩膀，看人没反应，又把手背靠在他额头上：“不会是发烧了吧？人傻了？”

肌肤接触的感觉一下子把Eddy拉回现实，他已经坐在地上好一会了，但还是没有意识到自己已经变回人形，直到Brett的举动让他条件反射的躲了躲。

看到对方躲开了自己的手，Brett也没什么想法，继续追问道：“你刚刚去哪了？我喊你你也没回答，我进门的时候你还不在客厅，悄无声息的就跑过来坐地上，想干嘛？吓我么？”

Eddy回神后见到Brett第一反应是满脸尴尬，他躲闪着Brett的眼神，支支吾吾地还没想好怎么回答。虽然在车上的时候他告诉自己说出真相是最好的选择

“到底怎么回事？”

Brett的声音一下子沉了下来，Eddy知道这是有点生气了，而且他也知道是因为自己一副明摆着有什么瞒着他的表情。

“我……我……”

Brett没有打断他。

“我今天早上醒过来就发现变成你的小提琴了。”

“？”

“就是这样。我还知道你练了琴，还给弓擦了松香，先练了西贝柳斯然后开始练基本功，最后带着琴开车过来了。”Eddy一口气把想到的证据都说了出来。

“哦。”

Eddy怀疑Brett还没反应过来，他稍微靠近了一下想看看Brett的表情，却没想到Brett猛的向前一探，又迅速退开。

“你嗓子哑了，我去给你倒杯水。”

“哦……咳咳。”他都忘了这回事儿了。

接过Brett递过来的水，Eddy抿了一口，温凉的液体经过干燥的喉咙，舒服多了。

“所以你的嗓子是因为出声太久才哑的么？”

Eddy不自觉地点了点头，然后又觉得奇怪：“你就这么相信我了？这么奇幻的事情要不是我经历了说出来我绝对不信！”

Brett耸了耸肩，“不然呢？你知道欺骗我的下场的。而且你没在开玩笑。”

“唔……”

“……所以你变成小提琴之后，还会有五感的啊。”

Eddy觉得自己噎了一下，又喝了口水。

Brett撇了眼放在脚边的琴盒，面无表情，Eddy无法判断他在想些什么。

“那琴颈是什么？脖子么？”

这句话一下子勾起了Eddy今天上午所有羞耻的记忆，那些触感纷纷从被强行压制住的记忆深处涌来，Eddy怎么也没想到自己也会get到飞速脸红的技能。

“啊......”

“琴弓呢？”

Brett没有再自问自答，而是看了Eddy一眼。

“左手......”

“左手啊，那我们岂不是一上午都牵着手？那是什么感觉？”

Eddy Chen对天发誓，Brett Yang绝对是故意的！

纷扰的回忆让Eddy烦躁起来，压抑了数年的感情也随着记忆的闪现慢慢浮现，也许是Brett表现的太过暧昧，他分不清这是否是开玩笑，他也不想花心思分辨了。

他微微弯了弯腰一把抓住面前男人的右手，并迅速十指相扣，然后看向对面挑了挑眉：“就是这种感觉。”他不管了。

这下轮到Brett愣住了。

“一上午你的左手就一直在我胸上乱摸，bro，这感觉太诡异了，我觉得我需要摸回来补偿一下。”

说完Eddy就把右手覆在Brett的脖颈处，他比Brett高，微微低头刚好透过黑框眼镜看到男人的睫毛颤了颤。

Brett动了动嘴唇，还是没说出什么话。

“我爱你，Brett。”

Eddy还是没忍住，俯身给了他一个拥抱，就着十指相扣和环绕脖子的动作，他用不大不小的声音在Brett耳边说道。

“很久之前就爱上了，今天我才发现我如果无法用人类的身体与你接触，我就受不了，一旦想到你无法理解我的眼神、动作和话语，我就寂寞的要疯了。我以为这些可以用音乐传达的。”

Eddy觉得自己真是借着一时的冲动做了蠢事。

“我也爱你。”

然后他听到了世界上最动听的声音。

感受到Brett的左手慢慢滑到他的背上，这是他的回应。但Eddy还是无法判断，Brett所指的爱，到底是……

“也是很久以前了。本来觉得现在这样就很好的。”

Brett用力拍了拍男人的背，微微后仰，他看到窗外的暖光映在了他眼中，他笑了。

“但是如果你想要改变的话，也不是不可以。比如，做我的小提琴之类……”

他的话没有说完，就被突然放大的脸截住了，唇上湿湿软软的。

亲就亲吧，舔什么啊，ew

Brett忍不住咧了咧嘴，探出舌头，加深了这个吻。

end


	2. 番外1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //写完还是觉得不够爽（（  
> //BE  
> //有车  
> //新手司机实在是不会写

自从前天Eddy激动表白得到Brett回应之后，两人的气氛就不一样了，但这个不一样非常的微妙。

Eddy在两人相处时逐渐不自在起来。

他努力地克制想要触碰Brett的意愿，录视频的时候开玩笑式的动手动脚逐渐减少，连眼神都不敢往旁边瞟了，不小心对视的时候会迅速转移视线，偷偷在角落脸红，最后只好盯着摄像头瞪大自己的双眼。

但是当他看向摄像头中的自己时，他发现Brett正盯着他看。

Brett是一个非常直接的人。当两人之间的窗户纸被那个吻捅破后，他就没想着再藏着掖着了，那对于他来讲太累了。

但是他确实不怎么习惯于在录视频的时候与Eddy对视，因为他更喜欢在看向摄像头的时候看到Eddy正看向他的场景。

他享受着被Eddy注视。

但是这两天，这个场景变少了。于是Brett试着改变自己的这个习惯。

他知道Eddy不习惯于关系的转变，他也不想逼他太紧，慢慢来。何况对于观众来讲，他们的关系大概是一直都没变的。

“你们可以听到，在这里，这位演员拉了一个空弦——”

Eddy正在一本正经地对着镜头分析某个拉琴的电影镜头，说着说着，他觉得拿小提琴过来演示可能更加有效。

他微微挺直了背，越过打光灯看到了放在房间角落的琴盒，但想到了什么他又坐了回去，

“他的手指没有动，但是音频里播放的时候，录音者揉了一下空弦。”

“对，”在Eddy看向琴盒的时候已经起身的Brett夹着琴回到了镜头中，并示范性的拉了个空弦。“你们可以听到音色的不同，只拉空弦是这样的——”

没错，自从成为小提琴并被Brett夹在肩膀上练了一个上午后，Eddy对拉琴产生了些许变扭的情绪。不管是看Brett拉琴，还是自己触碰到那块温凉的木板，都能让他瞬间想起那个糟糕的上午，这让Eddy恨不得敲开自己的脑壳把那天上午的记忆全都扔到垃圾桶里！

中午的当然不能扔。

Brett非常理解Eddy的心情，当他知道成为小提琴会有五感之后，他就能想象那是多么“糟糕”的体验了。

如果Brett没有每天早晨洗漱完毕第一件事就去琴房打开琴盒摸一摸琴的温度的话，你还可以认为Brett是个善解人意的小宝贝。

前天下午，两人还是练了会琴，只是因为Eddy的反应，最后两人还是抱着琴进行了理论上的拉琴讨论，然后听了几版西贝柳斯进行分析。

昨天开始，Eddy就没有碰过小提琴了，他大概需要几天缓冲一下存在感过于强烈的触感记忆。

视频拍完了，Brett拿起摄像机翻了翻成果，确认没什么问题后就开始收拾设备。

“Eddy，你是不是该练会琴了，看情况，3百万订阅真的不远了。”

“哦天哪，先别提练琴好吗？我都要有小提琴ptsd了。”

Eddy瘫在椅子上双手捂脸，他现在一点也不想接触跟小提琴有关的东西。

“好吧，我看你快有四十个小时没练琴了吧，我话说在前面，直播的时候翻车可不是什么很好的体验。”

“唔……”Eddy哼唧了一声表示他听到了。

那天晚上Eddy还是没能克服心理上的不适拿出小提琴。

——

所以当第二天惯例打开琴盒摸温度，发现摸了一手温热后，Brett在心里给自己点了一个赞——他大概知道Eddy变小提琴的契机了。

当务之急是怎么处理这把Eddy小提琴。

Brett先是悄悄把琴盒再盖回去，想让某人再多睡会，然后他跑去客厅给自己冲了杯咖啡，热了两片吐司当早饭。

抿了口咖啡，感受到温热的液体顺着喉咙和食管流进胃中，暖暖的，回味还有点苦。这就像这几天Brett的心情一样。

知道Eddy也对他抱有爱情，他非常高兴，就像午后阳台的一杯加糖咖啡，明亮，温暖，醇香，甘甜。

Eddy明显不习惯与逃避的行为，虽然他可以理解，但还是很在意。毕竟对于Brett来说，互通心意的下一步难道不就是成为情侣么？

Eddy大概需要一个刺激吧。

Brett这么想着。

吃完早饭，Brett观察了会窗外飘过的寥寥无几的云，得出结论：今天是个好天。

于是，他先把琴盒提到了房间的较暗处，然后缓缓打开，拿出了琴身。

“Eddy？醒了么？”

——

Eddy Chen是被Brett Yang叫醒的。

这本来没什么问题。

但是当Eddy缓缓睁开眼睛，看到的是Brett过于靠近的大脸时——

这个似曾相识的视角！

所以他又变成Brett的小提琴了。

——而且这次不一样了：

“Eddy？如果你醒了的话，尽量控制一下声音，我拨一下弦。”

Brett是怎么知道他的小提琴现在是我的？？！

男人把手放在G弦上，用大拇指按照正常力度拨了一下。

他没有忽略Brett说的那句话，尽量在想象中闭上自己的嘴，减弱小提琴的声音。

果然奏效。G弦发出的声音比正常时间弱了不少。

得到回应后，他看到Brett笑了一声。

有这么好笑么？Eddy感觉仿佛受到了嘲笑。

但下一秒他就没有精力思考Brett是不是在嘲笑他了。

因为Brett把他放在了琴房的椅子上，然后拿起了他的左胳膊，哦不，琴弓，开始调节弓毛。

不，等下，他没搞明白，这是什么意思？明明知道自己又变成了小提琴Brett为什么还要摆出一副要开始正经练琴的架势？？！

——

Brett觉得最好的刺激就是消除刺激了。

当Eddy习惯于当作小提琴被拉，忽略这些感觉应该就会更容易吧。

什么事情不都是一回生二回熟么。

当然，Brett承认他做的这个决定里，恶趣味成分偏多，但习惯的力量你也不得不承认是很大的。

Brett没有用肩托，直接把小提琴架在肩上，其实如果不是为了这块木板着想，腮托他也不想用。

他开始调音，果不其然音色非常的一言难尽，Brett已经可以想象那家伙有多紧张了。

调完音后，Brett放下琴弓，觉得还是解释一下吧，他还不想玩的太过火。

“Eddy？我觉得你一直这样下去，3mil是绝对无法正常发挥的，所以我觉得，帮你习惯习惯这种被玩的（being played）感觉，应该会帮助你更快恢复。我不会做其他的什么，只是练琴而已，好吗？”

某Chen觉得这个好吗实在是太欠揍了，明明知道自己无法回答，却还是要问！他决定无论如何今天都要揍一次这个嚣张的男人。

Brett再次将弓搭在琴弦上，今天，他选择了德彪西。

Eddy开始被迫张口唱歌。

最开始他满脑子都是自己不成调的哼哼声，但是随着时间流逝，Eddy发现他听到了真正的琴声—哦这个音色着实有够让人无语的。

其实习惯了之后好像确实没有那么在意肢体触碰了。本来令人在意的Brett的下巴，手指，在Eddy逐渐放松身体后，压感都变得轻柔许多，就像，只是有人在抚摸他一般。

Eddy盯着Brett闭上的双眼出了神。

Brett开始只是想把这首曲子顺一遍的，但他发现自己实在是太久没有练它了，再加上今天琴的音色确实不怎么样，尽管他后来听出Eddy逐渐在放松，他还是对自己的技巧不满意，于是他开始认真练琴，琢磨每一个乐句的走向。

直到他被闹钟打断。

“根据上次的经验，我觉得把你带回家比较好，因为你是在家消失的，如果现在的你和消失时的你不在同一个地点，我不确定这对你和我的小提琴会有什么影响。”

Eddy想了想，觉得Brett说的很有道理。

——

Brett走进Eddy的家门。

他先把琴盒打开拿起小提琴，然后走进卧室，果然，床上的被子隆起了一个小包，但里面没有人。

他看了看表：“啊，好像早了点。时间还够，我再练会琴吧。”

一个人待在Eddy家，他能想到的也只有练琴消遣时间了。

说完便自顾自地开始重新调音了。

Eddy觉得自己已经适应了当小提琴的生活，除了现在嗓子火辣辣之外，如果他的音色能再好一点，就完美了。

他静静欣赏Brett拉琴，让自己沉静在乐曲中，他一直很喜欢德彪西，细腻，轻柔，就像他对Brett的喜欢一样，总是偷偷的想要靠近，用各种小习惯掩饰自己的真心，他总告诉自己，这样就好，这样他就满足了。但内心深处还是微微不甘心，所以才会有一时冲动的表白，和那个吻。

想起那个吻，Eddy又开始不自在起来。他没想到Brett那么热情，明明莽上去的是他，最后却还是怂怂的被Brett牵着鼻子走。越是回忆，Eddy就越觉得脸开始烧了起来。

当人胡思乱想的时候，会出现两种情况，一种是完全忽略外界存在，一种是对外界更加敏感。当这个外界是Brett的时候，Eddy越是不想变得敏感，他越失败。

现在他不仅仅能感受到Brett的下巴压在他的腰上了，他还能感受到这个男人规律温热的吐息拂过肚脐上方，灵巧的左手手指时不时蹭过敏感点，右手还在他的左手上捏来捏去。

有些思想，一旦匣子被打开，就关不上了。

Eddy觉得自己要烧起来了，他这才开始觉得目前这个体位非常不妙，关键部位正被喜欢的人吹着热气，他觉得他不可以，各种意义上的不可以。

隐隐约约的换气就像猫抓挠在他心窝里一样，第一次小提琴生活时令人分心的触感全都回来了，而且敏感度加倍，因为Eddy的思想在知道对方的心意后发生了巨大的转变，没错，他并不是因为害怕他们的关系被人发现才开始躲闪的，他只是控制不住自己，只要关注Brett，他就会想起Brett的心意，思绪就绝对会跑偏。

Eddy现在要爆炸了。

然后一阵失重感袭来，Eddy觉得他完了。

——

Brett完全没有任何防备，他正站在卧室的窗边练琴，享受快到正午的日光，和肩膀处温热的小提琴。

然后他就被突如其来的重量扑倒了，这个方向，正好倒在柔软的床上。

Brett心说这可不是我故意挑的位置。

小提琴不见了，他暂且认为回到了还放在客厅地上的琴盒里，两人的距离极近，Eddy红红的脸配上他迷茫的眼神，他觉得他该庆幸Eddy倒下的时候条件反射地用右手手肘缓冲了一下，不然现在他的脸就不会这么完好无损了。

自己的右手还保持着和Eddy十指相扣的动作，他感受到对方微微有些粗重的呼吸，还有紧贴着对方胸膛的左手传来的砰砰的心跳。

Brett没想到事情会发展成这样，虽然他有些恶趣味，但他一直觉得谈恋爱要循序渐进。

今天的事情会发生，或许也是上天的旨意吧。

Eddy的腰有些使不上劲，所以他没有在反应过来的时候立刻直起身，反而因为尝试无果而又摔在了Brett身上。尽管他及时用手肘再次撑住，酸软的腰还是贴在了身下人的大腿上。

好了，现在Brett该知道Eddy当小提琴的时候发生了什么了。

Eddy直勾勾地看着身下人的眼睛，看着他瞳孔瞬间放大，然后逐渐露出一个微笑，他觉得Brett就是在玩他。

之前的账还没算呢，他气鼓鼓的想，凭什么他就这么冷静！

于是他向前一探，直接含住了Brett的下嘴唇，用牙慢慢厮磨，然后伸出舌头探进对方温热的口腔。

可能是Brett才喝过咖啡的缘故，Eddy觉得这个男人今天的吻异常醇香，勾住他舌尖的时候还尝出了一点苦涩与甜腻。

Brett伸出左手扣在Eddy脑后，主动加深了这个吻。

右手被紧紧扣在柔软的床垫上，Brett觉得Eddy可能生气了，但感受着大腿根处传来的灼热感，Brett有个大胆的想法。

他的左手从对方的后脑勺处移开，向下探入男人睡衣下摆，在腰窝处轻轻蹭了蹭。

身上人颤了颤，停住了动作。随即Eddy稍稍抬了抬头，离开了软乎乎的唇。

他的视线从Brett亮晶晶的眼眸，到高挺的鼻梁，微微勾起的粉红色唇角，最后停在了脖颈处的红色印记。

琴吻，难道不就是自己的吻么。

Eddy被自己突然冒出来的酸意逗笑了，趁Brett还没反应过来，迅速用嘴唇贴上了那个印记，又伸出舌头画着圈舔了舔，最后坏心眼的咬了一口 —— Brett现在是他的了。

感受到脖颈处的痒意，Brett不自觉吞了吞口水，左手想要抚摸更多。

他微微抬了抬大腿，示意让自己起身，Eddy乖乖照做，松开了紧扣的右手，然后被支起身子的Brett一把按下，事情发生的太过突然，他哑着嗓子哼了一声。

Brett仿佛被打开了什么开关，把Eddy的圆领睡衣褪到腋窝处，准确的含住了裸露在空气中的一颗小红点。

Eddy猛的绷紧了身体，控制不住地低低喘了一声，Brett手也没闲着，一手在Eddy肚脐处轻轻画着圆圈，另一只手顺着松紧裤腰轻易摸到了富有弹性的屁股揉捏着。

这比当小提琴刺激多了，Eddy在情欲的漩涡中无法自拔，还有一瞬间心思想着和上午的练琴时光做比较。

“其实……我之前……唔……”

话还没说完，Eddy就被突然探进口中的手指打断，食指和中指绕着舌头打转，时不时夹住拉扯一番，被充分润湿后又撤出口腔。

“嗯……就想，做Brett的小提琴了。”

他已经不知道自己在说些什么了。两颗乳头都被口水润湿，胸膛留下浅浅的牙印，已经兴奋起来的部位隔着布料时不时被摩擦几下，逐渐泛起一阵湿意。

Brett没有停下动作，他把Eddy的裤子褪去，湿润的手指沿着臀缝一路滑下找到了位置，轻轻刺入一个指节，换来一声音调拔高却也沙哑夹杂着情欲的“Brett”。

Eddy顺从地借着Brett手臂的力度抬起一条腿搭在他肩上，方便他动作。

这是他第一次感受到Brett的热情，原来Brett也会如此热烈，如此不受控制。

他一直以为……

Brett伸进体内的手指急切的动了动，向更深处探去…

他一直以为，Brett会一直冷静下去，不过多沉溺于什么的……

Eddy微微抬起头看向斜上方，Brett额前的头发已经有些汗湿，眼镜早已不知道被丢在了哪里，眼角也红红的，嘴角抿成了一条直线，像是在隐忍着什么。

还真不像Brett。

还没等Eddy张口，Brett直接加了一根手指，两根手指在穴中旋转搅动着，异物感更重了。

似是发觉甬道还是太干涩，Brett随手从床头柜处拿起一瓶不知道谁给买的身体乳，将手抽出，挤了两泵又迅速探了进去。

冰凉的触感让Eddy一下子叫出了声，Brett俯身封住了他的口。Eddy再这么叫下去，他就要忍不住了。

耐着性子加到三根手指，观察着Eddy没有什么不适的表情后，Brett就撤出了手指，潦草地脱了裤子，扶着Eddy的腰他直接捅了进去。

好在做了扩张，再加上身体乳的润滑作用，进入还算顺利。

连根没入的时刻，Brett用唇碰了碰Eddy微皱的眉头，轻声说了句：“我爱你，Eddy。”

温热的气息扫过Eddy的睫毛，他一阵激灵，后穴猛的收缩了一下，连带着前面也交待了，黏腻的体液喷洒在两人腹部，Eddy觉得自己整个人都要红透了。

突然的动作惹得Brett快速喘了几声，咬牙低声道：“怎么这么不乖？”

Eddy哼唧几声正准备反驳，却差点被突如其来猛烈的撞击顶没了魂，Brett蹭到了他的敏感点，他瞪大了眼睛盯着虚空中的一点，张口却发现红肿的嗓子已经发不出什么声音了，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流到了被子上，留下深色的印迹。

Brett已经顾不上什么温柔了，他双手掐着Eddy的腰，经过某点时发现身下人不寻常的反应，便改了角度直冲而去。

Eddy才释放过的器官又有了抬头的迹象，Brett轻笑了一声，引起Eddy一阵震颤：

“被我操就这么爽么？”

Brett拂过耳边的热气迅速传到Eddy全身，听到总是一本正经的某人压低了嗓音说着令人羞耻的话，Eddy兴奋到快升天了。

他更加热情地收缩着后庭，感受炽热在其中进进出出，摩擦着一堆软肉。双腿也环绕在Brett腰上，他咽了咽口水，摸索着牵起Brett搭在他腰上的手，盖在了自己已经重新硬起来的家伙上，撒娇般的说了声：

“爽。”

Brett从没想到一向只在镜头面前放的开的人也能这么浪。

——

最后Eddy也忘了他们放纵了多少次，只记得最后筋疲力尽的时候Brett说了段话：

“你现在已经是我的小提琴了，明天记得练琴，你40个小时不碰小提琴我就会又看不到你了，Eddy，我要时时刻刻都能感受到你的存在，我也忍受不了你无法回应我的声音，再有一次我就操你一次。”

觉得自己身子骨都要散架了的Eddy Chen表示他第二天一定早起练琴40个小时。


	3. 番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //没错我又来了！  
> //BE  
> //不好意思了陈艾迪新手司机来练手了  
> //当你没有脑洞时，就来写车  
> //18+  
> //写了一半就萎了我为什么每次都要加那么长的铺垫orz

练琴的时光总是过得飞快，就和粉丝数涨的飞快一样。

已经深入交流过的两人气氛更上一层楼，可能是大脑一直充斥着练琴的缘故，Eddy不再一见到Brett就冒出不纯洁的想法，Brett在录视频时时不时投来的充满存在感的眼神只会让陈Eddy想起“再有一次就操一次”和第二天随便动一动就酸疼地不行只能坐在床上练琴，连午饭都是Brett端进来，吃饭的时候还要刻意忽略某人充满笑意和戏谑眼神的自己......一想到这些，他就更加努力练琴了，赶在3mil订阅之前，他要保证能直播地高质量一些，对，他是为了粉丝们。

——

西小协直播异常顺利，在同样进行了漫长拖延的开场白后，Eddy深吸了口气，示意Brett可以开始了。除了开头有些弓抖之外，一切都很完美。

演奏结束后两人大汗淋漓地谢幕，共同鞠躬又相视一笑，也很完美，Eddy想，这辈子就他了。

关掉摄像头，他半跪在地上收好琴，将拉链拉好的瞬间，大脑一片空白，紧绷的神经一下子松懈下来，他的大脑不知道该如何应对加深的呼吸和加速的心跳，他一动不动，听着自己急促的呼吸声和心跳声，他知道自己还没有冷静下来。

“我们做到了，Eddy。”

他听到Brett略带沙哑的嗓音从后方传来，“是啊，Brett。”他缓缓起身，但沸腾的血液依然在身体各处奔涌，让他眼前的世界有些许晃动，他踉跄了一步，单手撑住墙壁，肩上迅速出现的手让他转头撞上了一片暖阳——

是Brett的眼睛，他正带着兴奋的笑容，明亮的眼睛锁定住自己，他甚至能看到对方瞳孔处自己激动茫然的倒影。

小太阳又凑的近了些，“今天也是个值得纪念的日子，不是吗？”

他微微低头，借着身高差透过黑框眼镜看到男人瞪大的双眼，里面只有自己的倒影，他真可爱。俯身紧紧抱住了Brett，侧头在对方脖颈处深深印了一个吻，这个可爱的人现在是我的了。

他一想到这个不久前才确认的事实，就满足的不得了，没有什么能再分开他们了。

强烈的满足感与爱意包围了他，被练琴压抑着的炽热感情告诉Eddy他想要和Brett触碰更多，不管是心灵上还是肉体上。

“我决定未来四十个小时都不碰小提琴了，Brett。”

Eddy脱口而出，想了想又觉得自己太直白，掩饰般的加了一句：“我要好好休息一下。”

然后他发现Brett并没有什么反应。

——

Brett起初并没有想到什么。

毕竟自己当时直播完柴小协后也平静了很久，决定当天要好好庆祝一番，晚上狠狠的睡一觉，练琴什么的都飞去宇宙去吧！

所以直到他和Eddy一起出门买酒准备回家庆祝庆祝，他都还没有意识到这句话的信息量到底有多大。

“还要买点什么吃的吗？”

他在冷柜面前指着一盒披萨朝Eddy问道。

眼神飘忽不定的男人漫不经心的随意点点头，一只手揉搓着衣角。

......总觉得Eddy貌似没有那么激动了，是什么原因呢？他懒得想，回家直接问不就好了。

把买好的酒放在桌子上，他拿着披萨放进烤箱，回来就看见那人还坐在沙发上摆弄着两个酒杯。

“怎么了？想什么呢？”

“也没什么，就觉得一下子空落落的，不用思考技巧性问题，不用考虑乐句走向，不用猜想观众的反应，只是和你一起喝个酒，很开心。”正在犹豫的Eddy并没有把全部的心情都回答出来。

“嗯，挺好的啊。”

Brett打开桌上的酒瓶，倒满了Eddy端着的酒杯，又给自己倒了一杯，但也没准备现在就喝。他起身去了厨房——披萨应该好了。

当他端着热气腾腾的披萨回到客厅时，刚刚还在发呆的人已经喝空了一个酒杯，正给自己续上第二杯。

这家伙兴致倒是挺高。

Brett好笑地看着他规规矩矩地把酒瓶放回原处，看着桌上的披萨开始纠结吃哪一块。

照顾着Eddy的胃，Brett没有买很大的披萨，索性用刀把披萨切成两半，一人一半。

没咬两口，一直沉默的Eddy突然开口：“要不要玩个游戏。”

Brett抿了一小口酒，眼神示意他继续说。

“猜猜对方心里在想什么，猜错了就自己喝酒，猜中了就对方喝。”

“好啊。”Brett显然知道玩这种游戏最后结果肯定是两个都酩酊大醉，但难得看到Eddy对酒桌游戏兴致这么高，为什么不答应呢。

“那我先来，我猜你在想‘Eddy怎么突然对酒桌游戏感兴趣了？‘”

Brett挑了挑眉，举起酒杯喝了一口，对面的人笑着看着他的动作，也端起酒杯灌了一大口，他盯着客厅灯光照射下已经有些泛红的脸颊，并不准备提醒这位看起来已经有点醉了的人正确的游戏规则。

“......你在想‘Eddy喝醉了’”

没等他开口也没等他动作，Eddy又仰头灌了一口，喝的太猛，琥珀色的液体溢出嘴角顺着喉结流进领口，冰凉湿润的触感激起一阵颤栗。

Brett的视线已经离不开面前动作逐渐肆意的人了，他皱了皱眉，觉得酒精摄入过多对眼前这个脆弱的胃刺激应该会很大。

“看我多厉害，都猜中了吧！”

“对对，你都猜中了。”

嘴里哄小孩儿似的附和着，Brett把醉小孩放下的空酒杯拿走放在一边，顺便把酒瓶挪到了自己这边。然后和Eddy并肩坐回了沙发上。

“那你怎么就没猜对我的意思呢......”

“嗯？”Brett疑惑地想，我还没开始猜呢。

他看着晃晃悠悠的人扭头盯着自己，眼角似乎有些泛红，没等他想到些什么下一秒就被扑倒在沙发上，身上陡然增加了一个人的重量，还有腰间迅速出现的热气——他的腰被抱住了。

迅速把手里端着的半杯酒放在能力之内离两人最远的桌面上——他不确定Eddy醉到了什么程度，以防万一，他也不想第二天早上起来还要收拾一屋子狼藉。

Eddy隔着衣服一口啃上了Brett的肚子，可能是衣服口感不好，他松口又埋头蹭了蹭，用鼻子掀开了柔软的布料，温软的唇一路顺着轨迹从下往上蹭了个遍，像是嫌不够刺激似的，抬头时Eddy还意犹未尽的咽了咽口水，沾着酒液的突出的喉结明显上下滚动了一下，连带着Brett腹部也蹭上了一点湿润的液体。

没想到事情会这么发展，他一手按住身下人的头，想要停止他过分撩拨的行为，在他心里，人喝醉了，胃还不好，需要照顾。

“我说我要四十个小时不练琴。”

这句最开始被他当做玩笑的话又被Eddy重复了一遍，应该是有什么深刻含义的，Brett皱眉想着，盯着面前脸颊泛红满眼不开心的某人，他觉得可能自己也因为太开心了喝的稍微有点多，酒精逐渐作用在大脑上，意识在头顶上方漂移，仿佛自己脑袋周围盖上了一个充满水的玻璃罩，光线与声音开始变得扭曲模糊，Eddy因为醉酒或是心情不好而轻飘飘的话尾顺着翻滚的水波传到自己的大脑中，只留下了模模糊糊的回声。

郁闷的Eddy知道自己有些时候说话比较拐弯抹角，虽然他们在产生小问题的时候Brett总会一句“你是怎么想的？”砸向他的脑门，但，他才刚刚从纠结的暗恋中走出来，总不能让他就这么直截了当地说“今天是个好日子所以想要做爱”吧！这样是不是太过了？

早摘掉眼镜的他稍微眯了眯眼，面前的脸更加清晰了，Brett的眉毛仍然纠缠在一起——他还是没明白。

Eddy就快要觉得这个男人是故意的了。借着醉意，他重新支起身体，身长的优势让他很快笼罩住了身下男人的上半身，因为是在家，Brett并没有规规矩矩的扣上衬衫的最上方两枚扣子，领口微微敞开，露出白白的一截锁骨还有颈侧的痣，无声地吸了一口气，这个男人现在可一点都不可爱，Eddy想着，抬起手摘掉了碍事的黑框眼镜随手放在沙发后的窗台上，还没等他弯下腰更靠近他肖想许久的唇瓣，身下的男人伸出骨节分明的手勾住他的后颈，猛地撞向了他的唇。

这个男人他妈的性感爆了好吗！

火热的舌在口腔中相互缠绕追逐，混着酒精的唾液在不断的吸吮和搅弄中被注入气体发出暧昧的声音，最后伴随着两人的分离在突然暴露出来的空中化为细细的银丝，又被充满热意的吐息吹散。

Brett觉得他脑袋周围的玻璃罩伴随着Eddy摘掉眼镜的动作突兀的消失了，模糊的视力并没有让他忽略眼前脸颊泛红的男人亮晶晶的双眼，卷着毛边的橘黄色光线打在他蓬松的刘海侧边，被那双眼睛撷取，顺着炽热的仿佛拥有实体的视线射入自己心口，他听见相互缠绕的控制不住的喘息声，听见自己用牙齿轻轻厮磨着那饱满的下唇。舌尖触碰到另一个柔软湿热的物体时带来的兴奋感让他贴着对方颈侧的手掌不由得加大了力度，掌心传来颈动脉有力的跳动，带动着他的皮肤他的肌肉他的心脏，他弯起了眼角，酒精和兴奋感让他的声音变得低沉沙哑：

“You want me to play the G string and vibrate that D......Huh？”

Eddy不自觉地舔了舔被咬的红润的嘴唇，Brett突然改变的语气中包裹着的调侃笑意和隐隐散发出来的威胁感是他从来没有在好友身上体会过的，就像是平时只会日常对话的普通好友突然找你聊真心话一样，新鲜感和对未知的好奇让你越陷越深，直到你自愿一头扎入这潭名为“Brett Yang”的深水，越潜越深，然后你发现潭底伸出柔软又坚韧的暗绿色水草，它们顺着你的四肢爬向心脏，筑起密不透风的网，让你再也无法逃离，你也欣然接受。

“......酒我已经喝过了。”在这样的Brett面前，Eddy总是觉得自己气势弱了点什么，明明自己是那么强烈的想要深入接触，肯定的回答到了嘴边还是像被戳破的皮球一样无声地归弥于空气中，舌尖一转，他已失去了手中紧握着的主动权。

——

看着衣服凌乱的男人在客厅储物柜里摸索了一会又走向卧室，Eddy chen逐渐放弃了思考乖乖跟着走到了坐在床尾的Brett面前，他有点紧张。

“去床上吧，沙发太小了。”

刻意压低的嗓音在耳边炸开，不得不说Brett实在是太了解如何让某人乖乖听话了，他的耳朵到现在还因为那酥麻的感觉充血着，Eddy现在不太敢对上显然落在自己身上的视线，那种戏谑的，仿佛看透了什么的眼神就像此时头顶的卧室灯，发出明亮的白光把每个角落显现在人们眼前，他隐藏了多年的心思与欲望，就这么坦然暴露在阳光下，因酒精而生发出的勇气也被莫名的恐惧替代，他现在就像一只可怜的羔羊，瑟瑟发抖地等待着静谧中不知何时落下的屠刀。

“过来。”

视线中出现了Brett伸过来的手，他微微抬了抬头，还是没有跟对方对上视线，蹭着地板他往前挪了几步，喉咙一紧他摔在了Brett身上，拽着他领口的手并没有撤开，顺着向下解开衬衣扣子。

Eddy额头贴着柔软的被褥，下巴抵着Brett的肩窝，四肢努力的撑在具有弹性的床垫上，他什么也看不到，只能感知到胸前的衣服被揭开，温热的指腹按上他的乳头揉搓，过了一会又被修剪的圆润的指尖划着圈拨弄蹂躏，他已经完全硬起来的半身被牛仔裤裹的难受，不自觉晃了晃腰。

这动作提醒了Brett，他顺着乳头一路向下，摸到敏感的腹部还坏心眼的捏了几把，引来身侧人猛地抽气声和脖颈处不痛不痒的湿润触感，他拉开身上人的裤链，把牛仔裤褪到大腿处，却不碰“他的小提琴的D弦”。

微微抬起膝盖把Eddy双腿分的更开，手指灵活地从内裤边缘探入并勾着布料向下滑，待某人屁股完全暴露在卧室灯光下他恶趣味地拍向那团软肉，声音不大，却足以激起心跳加快的Eddy的颤抖，他咬了Brett的肩膀一口，控制着不发出惊叫声。

Brett分开两瓣臀肉，沿着缝隙一寸一寸的按压，被挡住视线的他只能这么做，被动承受的臀肉紧张的一缩一缩，带动着穴口的运动。

找到正确的位置并没有花很长的时间，但Brett并没有探入指尖，而是撤离在床单上摸索着润滑剂，他拧开软管，凭着手感将开口又挤进臀肉中间，一寸一寸下移，直到软管开口因为他微微用力的按压钻进穴口。

“Brett！”

冰凉的金属硬物突然进入体内的刺激让极力咬着手指的Eddy惊叫出声，回答他的是硬物口逐渐冒出的冰凉膏状物，Brett似乎挤的有些多，润滑剂从穴口流出，落在阴囊与Brett的裤子上，冰凉的刺激与许久的不到抚慰的阴茎让Eddy又开始晃动他的腰，插在后穴处的软管被轻轻甩掉，下一秒就被食指指节替代，膏状物因为内壁的热度迅速融化成液体增加了活动空间，无意识的摆腰动作也让手指进入的更加深入，很快Brett的中指也探了进去。

小提琴手灵活的两根手指在后穴中旋转扩张，胸前被玩的充血的乳头又被另一只手挑逗，Eddy抬起一只手想要摸摸已经溢出液体的阴茎，却被突然挤进去的第三根手指插的腰间发软。没有克制住的呻吟从唇边溢出，顺着沉重的喘息送进Brett耳边，他加快了手上的动作，肠肉迫不及待地围绞和耳边越来越大声的喘息与破碎在喉  
间的呻吟快要让他失去理智，他抽出手指，另一只手扶了扶喘得厉害的人的胸口，他急促的开口：  
“坐上去。”

Eddy顺着力道跪起身，卧室灯光下躺在自己身下的Brett也脸色潮红陷入情欲中，他看着Brett解开裤子带套，感受到后穴流出的液体顺着大腿流进牛仔裤，滴在床单上，造成这一切的都是眼前这个男人，他的语气带着不可拒绝的意味，眼神充满了对他的渴望。

Eddy扶着Brett的阴茎，缓缓向下移动，感受着那个一跳一跳的烫人家伙从臀部滑过，抵住湿漉漉的穴口，他紧张的收缩了几下后穴，换来了Brett控制不住的喘息与极具催促意味的“Eddy！”

他努力放松穴口，感受到滚烫的异物侵入身体，看到身下的Brett因为他的动作而产生表情的变化，Eddy产生了一股不知来源的自豪感，Brett也是想要他的，Brett对他也有肉欲，Brett也一直——爱着他。

吞下龟头后Eddy确认了方向直接对着坐了下去，喟叹声在房间响起，这个体位进入的深度更深，Brett等着Eddy深呼吸着放松，感觉好些了后试探性地前后动了动屁股，没想到直接顶到了特殊的位置，整个身体紧绷起来，后穴的肠肉更是绞紧了不松口，Brett放在Eddy腰间的手突然加大了力气开始顶弄，引来一声尖叫：  
“Brett——等等、别——”

身下的男人并不准备回应Eddy的乞求，退到穴口后又精准贯穿的快感逐渐让两人欲罢不能，Eddy开始摇晃屁股寻找自己的爽点，腹间勃起的阴茎孤零零的冒着泪水，每次Eddy想要伸手都会被Brett挡回去：  
“D弦只有我才能揉才对吧？”

伴随着新一轮的顶弄，Eddy只能咬着手含着泪点点头，疯狂将注意力集中在后穴，渴望着前列腺能够带给自己更高的快感。

最后两人在Eddy夹杂着哭腔的求饶声中射了出来，Brett移开堵着铃口的大拇指，撑起身体对着哭出来的男人下巴啃了一口：“比起把你操射，还是操哭你的感觉更爽。”

“操！”耳朵再次红透的某人夹紧了屁股，对着身下的男人吻了上去，他再被操哭他就改姓杨！

——

疯狂纵欲的后果就是一整天都没有工作。

——

第三天

迈着别扭的步子起床洗漱完毕的Eddy接过Brett递过来的咖啡，突然想起了什么：“不对！我有四十个小时没练琴了吧！为什么？”

Brett盯着某人没有被遮住的琴吻下方的红点，满意的笑道：“大概是零零之神已经认定你是我的小提琴了吧，小提琴，我现在有两把了哦。”


End file.
